1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-propelled toys and, more particularly, to toys having a fantasy form of locomotion.
2. Background Art
Self-propelled toys such as vehicles and, more particularly, toys that are propelled over the playing surface in a fantasy form of locomotion have been popular toys. Examples of such fantasy forms of locomotion in prior art toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,827,735; 3,609,804; 4,333,259; and 4,380,135. In these prior art toys the locomotion is accomplished by the movement of leg or wheel like members while the body remains relatively static. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,484 discloses a self-propelled toy with a more conventional drive mechanism but including an actuator to intermittently pivot articulated members of the toy to simulate an arching or undulating motion. There remains a need for additional self-propelled toys having a different fantasy form of locomotion in which the articulated body of the toy is periodically pivoted to provide a prehensile or clawing type of movement.